


I Guess That's Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #23 Song Prompt (Can't Pretend by Tom Odell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess That's Love

**I Guess That's Love**

**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

 **Words:** 279

**Prompt #23 Song Prompt (Can't Pretend by Tom Odell)**

“What happened?” Gwen asked as she walked into the A&E.

“It’s nothing.” Arthur said in a raspy voice.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Gwen looked at the gash on his head and the bandage over his ribs. “How did you get like this?”

“They crashed the car.” Morgana said from the doorway. “Merlin said there was ice or something. I’m not happy with either of them. They shouldn’t have been driving that fast.”

“We were late.” Arthur said.

“What was so important that you had to nearly kill yourself to get to?” Gwen asked.

“You and Morgana. I never should have let Merlin drive.” Arthur said.

Morgana shot her brother a glare. “Merlin can barely steer and you let him drive on ice? He didn’t tell me that.”

“Where is Merlin?” Gwen asked. She hoped his injuries weren’t too sever.

“The doctor is setting his broken arm.” Morgana said. “He didn’t want me to watch.”

“Seriously Arthur, what if I had lost you or Morgana had lost Merlin? Do you know how much that would have broken us? My heart depends on you. Do you not understand that?

Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry. We went thinking. I guess that’s love. It makes us fools.”

“Speaking of fools, I see the doctor leaving Merlin so I’m going back and giving him a piece of my mind.” Morgana said hotly. “Then I will give him a kiss and hug him.”

Gwen smiled as Morgana left. “That’s love all right.”

“Do I get a kiss?” Arthur asked with a big grin on his face.

“Not even a hug.” Gwen put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him.

Arthur pouted.     


End file.
